Tutorials: Beginner's Guide
This guide is intended for those who are not familiar with Venture. It describes how to play and how to survive the first night of single player mode, assuming you are playing on the default 'Normal' Controls The default keys for movement are as follows: * W''' move forward * '''S move backward * A''' move left (strafe) * '''D move right (strafe) * Space jump * Left shift crouch/sneak : (These are just the default controls. You can change them by going to the Options screen in the menu, after pressing Escape) The mouse is used to look around and interact with the world. Move the mouse to turn your head. Click and hold the left mouse button to break down (or mine) blocks. Right click to place or use the currently highlighted item from your inventory hot bar. The mouse wheel selects the currently held item in your inventory hot bar, or you can use the number keys 1''' to '''9 . I''' opens your inventory window and '''Q will throw a held item. Additionally, F5 will enter 3rd-person mode. F1 will enter screenshot mode, which removes all HUD and darkness effects. F1 + F2 will take a screenshot, which saves in the directory ".Venture\screenshots". F''' will create fog in your world. Fog essentially sets the Render distance in-game, without having to go to the options screen. It stops lag in your world but prevents you from seeing as far across the map. This makes it more difficult to see mobs and anything else. There are four different stages of fog. The first is no fog where you can see across the map. The second stage gets rid of about half of your sight. The third stage prevents you from determining what time of day it is as it blocks the sun, you can only see about twenty blocks away from you. The last stage only lets you see ten blocks away. Initial Priorities There are many ways to play Venture, as it is a sandbox game. However, hostile in the dark, and unless you know how to defend yourself against them, it is a good idea to build a shelter on the first day, before nightfall. You can, if you wish, forgo building a shelter and attack any hostiles you encounter, but this is not advised on your first night as your lack of resources (weapons, food, etc) will mean you will probably be overwhelmed by mobs. While you are making your preparations for nightfall, keep an eye on the sun. When you first start a world it is early morning. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, just like our sun. At midday it will be directly above you. Work quickly -- a Venture day is only about ten minutes! The essentials However you approach your first night, you will need at least and to have a fighting chance. To collect resources, you aim at the block representing the resource and press and '''HOLD the left mouse button. This will instruct your avatar to punch the item repeatedly. Cracks will gradually appear in the item. Keep holding the left mouse button until the block breaks and drops. You can collect the dropped item by moving near its spinning representation. It should then appear in your . Wood Wood is obtained from tree trunks. Wood is the staple of everything that is crafting, and is required to access the larger crafting grid necessary for the crafting of tools. It is also possible to extract charcoal from wood, making wood the single most important and useful resource early on. After collecting around ten to twenty wood logs, you can craft your first item. Craft a Workbench Crafting is core to Venture. While there are items you can craft directly from your inventory, you will need a Workbench to craft all tools and all other items. To craft a workbench, first open your inventory (press I) and click on your collection of wood: Then place that in your 2x2 crafting square in your inventory. This will produce beams: Left clicking on the beam icon will craft four beams for every one piece of wood you have. Click on the beam icon and move it to your inventory. Click on the remaining wood in your 2x2 crafting square and return it to your inventory. Click on the beams you just crafted and instead of left clicking, right click once in each of your four crafting squares. This drops one item instead of all items each click. You should see this (with the exception that instead of a 3x3 grid of slots, you will only see a 2x2 grid for now): Click on the result and place it in an empty square of your hotbar. Press escape to return to the world view and walk to a spot you think appropriate, select your newly crafted workbench with either the mouse wheel or number key, point at a flat square of ground and right click. This will place your workbench on the ground ready for use. If you wish to pick it up again to move it, left click and hold to punch it to pieces and pick up its spinning icon. Craft a Pick In order to collect coal, the next staple resource, you will need a Pick. Your first Pick will be made of wood; never durable, but until you collect rocks, it is all you have. You will need at least five beams to make one wood Pick. Use your workbench by right clicking on where you placed it. Your workbench view is the same as your inventory view, except you now have a useful 3x3 crafting space. First we need to make a handle for your Pick. To do this, pick up a stack of beams and place one above another anywhere in your crafting square. Two beams produces four sticks: Pick up your sticks and clear your workbench if there's anything left in there. Now place one stick each in positions 5 and 8, and one beam each in positions 1, 2 and 3. You should now be able to add a Pick to your inventory: You may have noticed that in order to craft a Pick, you more or less draw it with its components in your crafting square. Other items are crafted in the same fashion. Coal and Rock Once you've crafted a Pick, you can successfully acquire coal. Start by finding rock in the world; it should be fairly easy, as it's extremely common. If you don't see any on the surface, dig down and you will find it quickly. Using your Pick, mine at least 8 blocks, and craft them in the Workbench by arranging them in a square formation, leaving the middle slot empty. This will make a : Next, you will need at least 1 wood block and 1 wooden beams block (you may have some as leftovers from crafting the workbench and the Pick earlier). Place the furnace somewhere, open it and place the wooden beams block in the fuel slot (the bottom one) and the wood at the smelting slot (the top one). Once both blocks are in place, the smelting process will start automatically, consuming immediately the wooden beams block and heating the furnace up. After a few seconds have passed and the smelting is complete, Charcoal will appear at the previously empty slot on the right. Place it into your inventory and you are ready to craft your first torches (read the Strike a Light section below)! Like workbenches, you can break a furnace to collect it and be able to place it elsewhere, but, unlike workbenches, they require a Pick to do so. Breaking a furnace with your bare hands, or any other thing, will destroy it for good. This entire process can be bypassed by mining coal directly (you will still need a Pick to successfully extract it). Coal ore is found amongst rock blocks either in rock outcrops on the sides of hills or deeper underground. Wander around a bit, keeping close to your . Keep an eye out for the characteristic black spots of coal ore blocks, as it's very easy to see if it's exposed. This is what you should look for: Keep in mind that coal ore is subject to random placement, and you may not find any exposed or in easily accessible locations. Once you have located some, make sure that you are holding your Pick and collect as much as possible, keeping an eye on the time of day -- it is probably close to nightfall by this stage. It's also a good chance to collect more , which will be handy for crafting more durable tools. Coal and charcoal have different names in-game and you can't stack them together, but they're functionally identical in every way. Anything you can do with regular coal, you can do with charcoal, and viceversa. A Word about Digging One of the immutable rules of Venture is: : Do not dig straight down. It is possible to stand on a block while destroying it. Once it's destroyed you will fall down one block to whatever is beneath it. Bear in mind this might be thin air. You could fall into a deep dark grotto, not only suffering fall damage, and being in the dark, but be beset upon by all kinds of enemies who reside underground. You could even fall into a pool of magma! Another one of the immutable rules of Venture is: : Do not dig straight up. Again, it's perfectly possible to do, but if you don't know what's above you, you might find yourself dropped upon by a mob, or buried under or which unlike other blocks, obeys gravity and suffocates those it falls on. Or, as before, you might get set on fire by a lavafall. And again. Do not dig straight down Strike a Light Initially, your sole light source at night will be . These are made from coal and sticks. You don't need a workbench to make torches, as they can be made in your 2x2 inventory grid or on the 3x3 workbench grid. Make some sticks from beams as required and place coal above sticks in your crafting squares as follows: One piece of coal and one stick make four torches. You can place multiple quantities on your crafting squares and each left click of the result will use one set of ingredients. Now that you have the means to craft and a means of producing light, it is time to find a gap to cower in for the night. Build a Shelter There are several ways to construct a shelter. You can either build one in the open from materials you collect (earth, wood, rock), you can close in the mouth of a cavern, gap or other naturally occurring hollow, or you can dig a hollow in the side of a hill or make a gap in the ground. -- Be careful around cavern entrances, as hostiles often lurk in those even during the day. Whatever method you choose might be dependent on your surroundings, what you have managed to collect, how much time you have until nightfall and your fancy; however, it must have these key features: * Light. Only so you can see what you are doing. If you are in a sufficiently small area (less than 25 square radius) hostiles cannot spawn next to you (despite what you've read elsewhere). So even if you fail to find coal on your first day, you can make a small rudimentary shelter to see out the night. * Walls. Hostiles cannot deal you damage, or shoot arrows at you through walls. * No big gaps. It's a good idea to leave a gap high up in a wall so you can see when the morning breaks. However, be aware that you can be shot at through a gap, some hostiles can drop through gaps in roofs if they can get up there, and crawlers can crawl through one block high gaps if they can gain access. So, choose the position with care. An alternative is a one block high outer wall, with an over hanging roof, and a one block high "window" so you can see outside. Then a full height internal wall that you can duck behind in case of who can shoot at you through your window. * A safe crafting area to place your workbench. To pass the time waiting for morning you might want to craft a few more for the next day. Initially consider making a few rock Picks if you were able to collect any during the day, more torches, and definitely a blade. If you have encounters with hostiles during the night, you can deal more damage with a blade. are crafted from one stick (not two) and two items for the blade. You can use beams or if you managed to mine any along with your coal. So, depending on how much time you have left, what your surroundings provide, and what you have managed to collect, choose to either dig into the side of a hill, dig a small gap, live in the hollow your coal mining created, or build a shelter from materials you have collected. Remember not to dig straight down (see above). For example, to build a simple 5x5x3 hut you will need 73 meters of rocks, wood, rock or a combination of those items (a few less for or windows). Digging a gap in the side of a cliff is usually a good method as you collect cobblestones at the same time as hollowing your chamber. Watch out that you don't connect to a cavern system, while knocking out a wall. If you do, it's probably best to brick it up with rocks or cobblestones until you are prepared to venture in there. Once built, you can light your shelter by right clicking on a wall or floor while holding a . If you have six spare beams, you can even make a for your shelter. When placing it make sure you place the door from the outside of your house as doors have direction. Shooters can shoot at you from an inward facing door. Also think a bit about the structure of your house as this will really be your only chance to change it. Waiting Until Morning Enjoy your first night. You can either hide in your gap/house/cavern or venture out with your blade and take your chances with the mobs. If you do, stay away from the walls of your shelter in case a follows you and decides to explode, in which case your shelter would most likely be decimated. Another alternative is to dig into the earth a lot. Creating a mine in your home is a good idea, but as was said before, never dig straight down. Dig in front of you, and if you want to descend, dig through a block a step or two away from your character. If you break through into a cavern system, it is a good idea to block it off for now and come back to it when you are prepared. Mining in this manner should give you a significant amount of cobblestones and some more coal, should you find any. If you are really lucky, you might stumble upon some iron, which is invaluable in making tools. This option will probably pass the time the fastest; so fast, in fact, you may find yourself mining well into the day, and perhaps into another night if you get carried away. Once the sun rises, your troubles aren't completely over. Cannibals and Shooters will eventually catch fire in the sunlight and burn, Crawlers and Pipipis still wander about in the morning, but crawlers will become harmless in the daylight- so long as they remain in the light and you do not attack them. But the main things you need to worry about when coming out of your shelter are Pipipis, so keep your blade at hand when you venture out. Good luck! Category:Tutorials